Awkward Moments Of Love
by Eclipse-1901
Summary: What happens when Bella s serect love Edward walks in on her in her underwear dancing to single ladys? what happens after. Edward loves Bella to but they don t know the oth loves them back. ohh


**Awkward Moments of Love**

**Bella`s POV**

Friday night again. My annual stay home and do nothing night. Every Friday night I would stay home alone and spend time doing nothing or doing whatever I wanted. But tonight was different. Tonight I had a dare to complete. A stupid dare that I would rather not do. I can`t believe that I agreed to this. Stupid dare.

_(Flashback)_

"_Okay now time for my favourite game." Alice squealed. Oh no, we were going to play truth or dare. I remember the last time I played with Alice and Rosalie on our fun Saturday nights._

"_Oh yeah sure." I mumbled. Not really wanting to play that game._

"_Come on Bella. It will be fun. Please" I couldn`t say no. after all there was no way I was going to get out of playing._

"_Fine" I said._

"_Yeah!" Both of them yelled._

"_I am going first!" I said. "If I have to play this game against my will it`s only fair that I go first.:_

"_Okay." Both the girls said as if I was to do something crazy._

"_Truth or dare Rosalie?" she never backed down so of course she picked dare._

"_Okay Rosalie. I dare you to burn you favourite top!" her face was priceless. Her mouth open, her eyes wide and full of hate. Oh Shit! I`ve got myself in trouble. At least I wouldn`t get a dare from Alice. I would rather Rosalie asked me then Alice. But just my luck that…_

"_Alice truth or dare." Alice picked dare. Rosalie and Alice exchanged a glance. They were up to something. Something bad._

"_Okay. I dare Alice to dare Bella" Great, now I have Alice daring me. Just what I wanted, right._

"_Bella I dare you to dance around in your underwear on Friday night while recording yourself dancing to Single Ladies!" she screamed. At the end of the sentence both the girls were laughing like someone had tickled them for 3 hours. _

_They were going to pay for this I swear. They were going to pay._

_(Flashback End)_

So here I am with the camera in front of me. My CD player to my left and me in my underwear. I was going to killAlice. Let's hope no one knocks at the door. Oh well here goes nothing.

**Alice`s POV  
**My plan was a success. I had gotten Bella to dance around in her underwear. But that was only part 1 of my plan. Time for part 2.

I had known for a long time that Bella had a crush on my brother. Well that was an understatement. She loved him. So did he. Edward did love Bella back. But the others one didn`t know it. I am trying to get them together and now is my chance.

I called Edward then to tell him to deliver a pizza to Bella`s place. Only I told him to walk right on in. so that means he`ll see Bella in her underwear dancing. This was going to be great.

**Edward `s POV**

This was weird Alice had called the pizza shop and asked if I could deliver her and her friends a pizza. Well that part wasn`t weird. The weird part was that she told me to walk right on into the apartment. The apartment number was 206. This was not like Alice.

When I arrived at the apartment I realized that it was Bella`s apartment. Great, Bella was going to be there. I was going to make a fool of myself. I always did.

Bella was going to laugh at me again. Bella. She was beautiful, smart, funny and very sexy.

_What did I just say, Sexy. I never thought that of Bella. _

Well I know that she's sexy, very sexy but I had just never said it before. I just thought that she deserved to not be in those types of thoughts. I was starting to think like that vile Mike kid.

Well here I was in front of her door. What was I getting so worked up about? It`s not like she was going to dance around in her underwear_. I wish. _Stop that.

I heard some music, that why Alice wanted me to walk right on in. They wouldn`t hear me knock any way.

I opened the door. What I saw was shocking. I had totally jinxed myself. Bella was dancing in … in…

I couldn't even think right. Then I heard a yell and the sound of running feet that brought me out of my thoughts. I didn`t think about what I did next. I just did it. I ran and went to find her.

**Bella`s POV**

I had started the music and I was dancing away. Before I had started the music though I turned on the camera and said a very detailed death sentence for Alice and Rosalie.

So here I was dancing away with the music on loud in my underwear. Totally embarrassing myself. Then I heard the sound of my front door opening. I guess it was Alice or Rosalie coming to watch my fail so I kept dancing. I looked over at who was at the door and froze.

Edward Cullen. Shit! Then my brain started to work again. He was here. Seeing me in my underwear. Caring a pizza. Shit! Then I yelled and ran for my life to the only place I could think of my room. Were I could grab some clothes and run like hell to the bathroom.

I was running into my room when I heard a pair of running feet other then my own. Edward was running after me. Great, my life could not be worse. I had reached my room and I had grabbed some clothes. I was on my way to the bathroom when a strong hand caught my wrist. I pulled out of his grasp and ran. When I reached the bathroom I took a breath of needed air. That's when I heard him.

**Edward`s POV**

I had almost caught Bella`s hand when she yanked it out of my hand. I almost had her. Then she ran into the bathroom. I had just about turned the handle when she locked me out.

I could hear her on the inside getting dressed. I could hear her taking deep breaths.

That's when I started to pound on the door. I banged my hands against it many times before she opened it. When she came out she was wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top. She looked beautiful. Then I looked into her eyes. She had tears ready to spill. And she looked so embarrassed. That's when I took her into my arms. I hugged her then I picked her up bridle style. I carried her over to her bed. I lay her down and that's when she mumbled that one word.

"Explain." And so I did.

"Okay, well I was called by Alice to come and deliver some pizza. But when she told me to go to your place she also told me to walk right on in and she would be in there with some friends. So I walked in and that's when I saw you. I dropped the pizza, turned the music of and came after you.

"Wait Alice told you to do this?" she asked.

"Yes" I said, feeling confused. What did Alice have to do with her dancing around in her underwear?

"That little…" Bella didn`t finish her sentence. I grabbed her and hugged her. She was shaking all over. I pulled back to look into her brown eyes.

"What does Alice have to do with you dancing around in your underwear?" I asked a smile playing at my lips.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Well it was kind of a dare that Alice told me to do. She told me to dance around in my underwear and recorded it too." She said while looking at the floor. I put a finger under her chin and lifted her face. I looked into her eyes before I leaned forward and touched her lips with mine. It was heaven. I had pecked her lips then pulled away. Waiting for rejection. Then came something I didn`t expect.

She …

**Bella`s POV**

He kissed me! HE KISSED ME! I was in heaven. Even a peck on the lips could send me crazy. What I did next I didn't think about.

I launched myself at him and kissed him. His and my lips were moving together like I had always imagined. His soft perfect lips fit perfectly together with mine. His hand went to cup my face while the other one slid up my back and into my hair. I shivered. The way his body made mine reacted was wonderful. I pulled away and placed a peck on his lips before looking into his eyes. After I had realized what I had done a blush creped over my skin.

"Wow" He breathed out.

"That was more then wow" I said back. Then as I looked into his eyes I was dazzled. I looked at his green perfect eyes. Then I heard something that changed my world.

"Bella I love you" it came out in a quick whisper but I heard everything. I was frozen. Edward quickly slapped a hand against his mouth. As I sat there watching him he must have taken my reaction in a bad way because he started to apologias and get up. Then I knew what I had to say.

"I love you to Edward" I whispered. He must have heard it because the next thing I know, he was kissing me.

When we broke apart he said.

"Say it again please" I knew what he meant.

"I love you Edward Cullen. I always have and always will" Opps I wasn`t suppose to say that.

"Really, what do you mean I always have?" Great he picked up on that little fact.

"Well I guess for me it was like love at first sight." I don`t know what to think

Then he shocked me.

"Well then I'm not the only one." So he loved me at first sight to. Then came a second shocker.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Bella?" I saw a look in his eyes that told me he meant it.

There was only one option to a question like that. "Yes" I yelled.

The smile on his face was priceless. It was my crocked smile.

"What is it about me you love?" I asked him. I needed to know because he could have any pretty blonde it the world but he chooses me.

"Where to start?" he whispered to himself.

"At the top" I answered back for no reason.

"Okay then" he seem to take my advice.

"I love your hair, it's perfectly smooth and it`s real. I love the colour and love the smell. I could run my fingers through it all day." He kissed the hair that his fingers had just run through.

"I love how smart you are Bella. You are one of the smartest people I know. Most of the girls I've dated are to dumb to remember my name." he his kissed my forehead.

"I love your eyes. They are warm and soft. I feel like I can see miles into them. There perfect." He whispered before he kissed each of my closed eye lids. I blushed.

"I love you blush. It tells me when your embarrassed and it tells me if I`m making you blush." Then he kissed each of my cheeks.

"And last but not least. I love your lips. There soft and smooth. There red and perfect. And I now can kiss them whenever I want. I can kiss the however I want." The he kissed my lip for the hundredth time that night.

Then I spoke up. "So you're in love with my face then."

"Well not really. I`ll tell you later on what else I like about you. Like your legs. My sexy Bella." I blushed 13 shades of red when he touched the top of my legs and then I bushed 10 more shades when he called me _his _sexy Bella. I could get used to this. I so could get used to this.

Ohh yeah. Mental note. Remind self to thank Alice again.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry I haven`t updated my After All the Years of Being Apart story. I have had a huge writers block. I have tried to force ideas into my head and write them but they don`t feel right and I think they would really suck.**

**Thanks again sorry for the short AN but my computer is running out of battery. Sorry. Need to go plug it in. review please bye.**


End file.
